Theramoore's Downfall
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: Theramoors is attacked by the Horde. Is there any hope for the people of the tiny port town? Just a Oneshot of how I see things when the Horde attacks Theramoore in the next patch or expansion. Read and Review!


_A-N: Although I am a proud Hordie I was very saddened to hear that Theramoore is going to be overrun by the Horde in the future. I just thought I would right my own little way of how I see the battle happening. Read and review!_

**Blizzard owns Warcraft. I own nothing!**

**~8~8~**

Driving sheets of ice cold rain poured relentlessly down upon the ever gloomy region of Dustwallow Marsh. Dark clouds rumbled ominously with thunder as streaks of lightening dashed across the sky momentarily illuminating the night before dimming once more. The lightening only added to the dread that blanketed the small port kingdom of Theramoore isle. Every time a flash of lightening would cut across the sky it would only reveal the army of Horde soldiers stationed at Theramoore's gates.

Oil braziers from around the Horde army hissed like a pit full of angry vipers as thick oily smoke curled up to the black heavens. They all stood in formation like statues almost, rain finding its way through helms and under armor. Their weapons were drawn, waiting upon the words of there Warchief.

The sheer number of foe that stood outside the gates were enough to make any man or woman with good common sense take the first ship to Stormwind. But the people of Theramoore were a proud folk, not given to turning tail. Most had been with their indomitable leader when the Legion had struck and had full faith that Jaina Proudmoore, with the reinforcements of the Alliance, would see them safe.

Although Jaina would have liked to agree with her people on that matter, minute by minute she was finding it harder to have faith that they would make it out of this situation. She watched the Horde soldiers from a window at the very top of her tower. Rain glistened as it rolled down the window pane, sparkling from the light the candles in the large study room gave off. The Arch-mage could also see herself in the in reflection of the glass; tired, disheveled, hair uncombed, no bath, with dark circles under her eyes. So like the Jaina during Hyjal it brought shivers to her spine. With a frustrated sigh she pulled a lock of wayward hair back into the pony tail behind her, before steeling herself.

Tonight would make or break the port town of Theramoore and change the world. Either the Horde and Alliance would go to all out war, or it could be staved off for another couple months like it had been doing. The sorceress could not help but see the irony of it all. On the shores of Durotar her father had died as she had done all in her power to prevent war. Now, the decision had come to her again more volatile and painful then ever.

A heavy knock on the door signaled her guest had come. Clearing her throat the sorceress stood tall, displaying all she could of a noble regal air. Long ago she had figured out the type of appearance you offered did matter a great deal. She would refuse to look the part of a worried noblewoman as her enemy came literally knocking upon her door, but a strong confident war-mage who had absolute faith any who came to attack her or her people would meet a decidedly unpleasant end.

"Enter." Jaina ordered in a commanding tone, one could almost hear the frown in her voice.

Four sets of plate boots stomped into the room. Two belonged to the Theramoore guards and the other belonged to a private guard and Garrosh Hellscream.

Garrosh gave the room a brief over look his tactical military mind looking for any trap or deceit. When he saw the all clear he confidently strode into the study sloshing mud into the clean but worn carpet. Hooking his boot around one of the chairs in the room, the all but swaggering orc landed heavily in the chair. He crossed his arms while flashing Jaina a victorious smirk.

"What do you want, Hellscream?" Jaina asked icily, in no way giving a diplomatic hello. He had come with an army upon her town to conquer her people; pleasantries had been long ago abandoned.

"What I want?" Placing a hand under his chin, he echoed her words in a ponderous tone, his coarse deep voice nearly mocking. "What I want, human, is to stomp out any thing that poses a threat to the Horde. This little, if not efficient port is a mainstay for the Alliance in Kalimdor. I want it crushed into rubble."

"You may try, Hellscream but my people will fight you tooth and nail before we allow you to destroy our homes." Jaina snarled dangerously.

Garrosh laughed harshly, peering intently at Jaina. "Has your frayed nerves made you deaf, human? I said I _wanted_ to crush your filthy little town into ashes. But…" He paused for a moment scratching his tattooed chin thoughtfully. "You were Thrall's favorite human that is one score in your favor. That being said I have come to give you an ultimatum."

Jaina stared daggers at him for long moments before swallowing her pride. Tightening her fingers around her staff she forced the words out of her mouth. "What is your ultimatum?"

"Renounce the Alliance, cast down her banners and swear your allegiance to the Horde. Your walls will stand, but your guards and weapons replaced. Monthly tribute to my coffers will be required plus any craftsmen and workers in your town will be hauled off to war camps in order to aid the cause for my warriors by freeing up labor from orcs who could be out on the battlefield and so on."

"So you offer us taxes and slavery?" Jaina asked strangely calm.

"In a nutshell." Garrosh confirmed with a nod of his head, his fingers laced together in front of him diplomatically. He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "That or death."

"Why did you do this?" Jaina asked suddenly, her tones nearly desperate. "Thrall and I have been working out peace treaties for years in attempts to stop the battles and violence. Years, Hellscream and you've torn it all down in a week. Why?"

He laughed coarsely. "Peace by treaties and diplomacy is for fools, human. The only peace that will ever be established is by the Horde's victory that will utterly annihilate the Alliance and any other who oppose us for that matter."

"Thrall believed in treaties and diplomacy, you call him a fool as well?" Jaina rebuffed.

Garrosh lost his smile; he appeared torn for a moment before answering. "Thrall is…misguided. He was raised by your kind after all. It's only natural for him to have a few of your tendencies. But Thrall is not Warchief anymore. I declare what is best for our people and this is best."

Jaina nodded slowly as if mulling over his words. "Very well, Hellscream, if this is the path you choose to take. You have all of 3 seconds to leave so that I may uphold my word of honorable talks before I blast your tiny head to hell."

"So be it." He grunted as he rose from the chair. He flashed a mocking bow, and with in moments he and his guard had vanished.

When they had gone Jaina slumped into her beaten leather arm chair dazed almost. She had known it would come to this but until that moment it had never truly hit her so hard. All around her was in threat of being destroyed. Where was Varian? Disparagingly Jaina remembered the three nights before the orcs had arrived. She remembered explaining the situation to the pretentious hard headed king and watching him coolly listen. His words had not left her since.

"_Well now, do you see the foolishness your treaties have wrought you, Lady Proudmoore? Why should my people die for yours when you fought every step of the way not to give the least bit for Stormwind's armies against those brutes?" He sneered at her in disgust. "Not one ship, not one weapon. All the Alliance has received from Theramoore is false treaties with animals. Well, Lady Proudmoore as the old saying goes, you made your bed, now lay in it. Or with orcs as I have heard is your taste." _

As the meeting had ended, Jaina had hoped Varian would renege his wrathful words. She had been hoping for a moment where portals from Stormwind opened to reveal troops ready to repel Hellscream. Yet none came. They were alone, Jaina knew it and by now so did her people, but she had to tell them, no matter how hard the truth would be she had to give them a choice.

Rising tiredly from her armchair, she looked around the study. The mountains of books piled across the walls, scrolls tucked into cubbies, and dusty old tomes hidden upon the upper levels of the shelves. She flashed a small smile of regret knowing after tonight she would never see it again. A tear rolled down the sorceress' cheek, she fought down the fear and despair welling with in her. She never wanted this, to be a leader, to make tough choices that would affect the entire world. "All I ever wanted to do was study." She whispered like a small child, as if trying to give a reason to the universe why she didn't deserve this fate.

With a ragged sigh she let the emotion racking havoc within her fall away. They wouldn't do for what was to come next, she needed to be strong. With a grimace she whispered the worlds to a simple spell and instantly was down at the base of her tower. The citizens were out in full, carrying what weapons they had. Mostly pitchforks and blacksmith hammers, but they all looked ready to use them in a moments notice. The rain came down in buckets, but the people barely noticed, all were more concerned with the orcs and news Jaina would bring.

Around the fires that were miraculously burning and in the glow of Jaina's mage staff she could see the faces of her people. Simone the tailor hefting a large butcher's knife. Gavin the tanner armed to the teeth with skinning knives, and even old Mrs. Mabry the inn cook holding a large cast iron pan. Jaina knew every face in the crowd. She knew there stories, and there families, which would make this all the more difficult.

With a huge sigh she prepared to speak. "The orcs have determined they are to go to war. We may either fight or surrender to them and pay tribute along with forced labor. If are gates are not open in 15 minutes they will see it as our sign of no deal and they will attack."

All was silent as Jaina finished her speech. One could nearly hear a pin drop despite the sheets of rain.

"A portal has been set up on the inside of the tower. I am not sure how many can get through in such a small span of time but the marines and I will try to make sure a substantial amount get through before the orcs are upon us." Jaina added.

No one moved. Jaina began wondering were her ill fated words still seeping in. Looking at the faces of the crowd she arched an eyebrow pointing to the door. "What are you waiting for; we haven't a minute to spare."

"I aint going nowhere." A voice in the crowd yelled out.

The statement was met by many nods and 'ayes' as the people resiliently didn't budge.

An older gentleman from the crowd stepped forward, he was in his late fifties, and had the tanned looked of a blacksmith. "I aint had a home since Lorderan fell, and I don't plan to give this one up so easily!"

This was met with even more cries of rebellion. People raised their so called weapons to the dreary sky crying out.

"For Theramoore!"

"They'll not step foot into my home while I'm kicking!"

Jaina was amazed; she stood there open mouthed at the courage her people showed. A smile, a genuine smile came to the sorceress' lips and she nodded to the all but roaring crowd. "Then we prepare for war."

Immediately she was no longer Jaina the diplomat and disparaged sorceress but a general as she had been upon Hyjal. "Get the children into the cathedral. Go into the barracks and see what weapons we have left. Marines get to the gates." She barked out orders to people who obey with alacrity eager to defend their homes and families.

Above the crowd it appeared that even the elements themselves thundered for the small port town. For a few moments it looked as if strength of will was all that would be needed to pull the people of Theramoore through. And then the Horde came.

The dull thud of war drums filled the air, nearly drowning out the splatter of rain. Cries of spells as shamans and mages worked their magic's upon the gates of Theramoore sang through the air. There was a loud thump, and then a splintering crack as the people of Theramoore realized to their horror the Horde was not about to stand and wait for them to arm themselves. They had no doubt heard the proud cries of the defenders and were wasting no time to bring down the heavily enchanted gates of Theramoore.

"Rally, militia, the enchantments will not last much longer!" Jaina yelled to her people.

Even with the Horde smashing at their gates the people of Theramoore were meticulous with their duties. Soon all held their preferred weapon waiting for the onslaught.

The gates heaved with pressure as the Horde battering ram wailed upon its thick timber and iron. One, twice, thrice, repeat. It was nearly like a death beat that drummed upon the gates. A splintering crack that sent shards of wood in all directions, an axe head gleaming in the rain. It took the Horde less than 30 minutes to get through. Droves of Horde soldiers came tumbling through the broken gates like a sea of plate and shields.

Any with the skill of magic stood beside Jaina as they bombarded the few soldiers they could laying them low. Jaina watched amazed as her people ran to engage the foe like wild dogs. Hacking, slashing, stabbing, bashing with whatever they had be it simply their bear hands. They ripped chunks of armor off the Horde soldiers before smashing the foe under a sea of fury.

At such ferocity the orcs were temporarily pushed back outside the broken gates, not even an orc was brave enough to charge through that onslaught of crazed humans. Jaina's militia were smart enough not to pursue knowing that when they stepped outside the gate the orcs would be on the defensive making the people of Theramoore more vulnerable. The Arch-mage cried out her support as she let spell after spell fly, but she knew it wouldn't last. It had been a burst of energy and rage. The Horde had been testing to see what kind of fight they were up against. Even now Jaina could see the adrenaline wearing off. The Horde would strike again soon, more tactical than before, more heavily armored to push through. This was going to be over quicker than it began.

"Ships!" Someone yelled just as it appeared the Horde was about to make their second try.

"Varian!" Jaina cried out, her heart soaring. He had come through!

It was a flotilla of five ships coming in from the horizon, moving swift by magic. The people of Theramoore set up a ragged cheer as the ships neared. Here was hope to repel the orcs. The cheering died in their throats as the flotilla moved closer. These were Horde ships.

That was the nail in the coffin, Jaina knew. She knew it the moment she saw the black and red banner atop the masts. Theramoore was going to fall and there was nothing, she or Varian, if he decided to aid, would have been able to do.

"There breaking through!" Her marine captain yelled from the gate.

The militia was fighting tooth and nail but the Horde was coming through the gates rapidly. Just as he spoke those words, mounted catapults upon the Horde ships threw molten boulders of rocks covered into flaming pitch and tar into the town. One such missile struck Jaina's tower. As it hit, it illuminated the sky while showering rubble on the heads of the defenders. Yet even as that was happening more Horde soldiers were leaping from the ships coming to shore.

They were coming from every where with no escape for the people of Theramoore. For once in her life, Jaina Proudmoore was at a complete loss for what to do. They came from all sides now, ripping her people to shreds. In her mind she had failed them. She was supposed to be there leader, there protector and yet this was the out come.

As she was numb by these thoughts she never noticed a warrior come up behind her. Using the hilt of his axe he slammed it into her skull. Jaina hit the ground like a rock, dazed. Her head swam eyes unfocused. It seemed almost foggy like a dream as she watched her people fall with mortal wound and the orcs break into their homes to steal the goods before alighting fire to them. Women cried out in pain as the orcs cornered them taking what they wanted in the heat of their battle lust. Jaina listened to the horror all around her only for a moment before blacking out.

~8~8~

The dawn was breaking through the thick gray clouds, banishing night away but not the horrors the people of Theramoore had endured. Dead lay all around the once pristine white cobblestone streets. The stones were washed in blood that not even the rain had been able to sweep away. Dead lay everywhere punctured with arrow or with limbs missing. Those who had survived were being funneled out of Theramoore in chains; their cries pierced the humid marsh air as whips cracked in reply to move the wretched prisoners along.

Jaina watched it all, like a never ending nightmare. The sorceress gripped the magic dampening steel bars that kept her locked in a cage. Her head pounded like the waves against the shore and a little blood was still leaking from a wound in her head, but it was nothing compared to the grief for her people.

"I honestly have to commended you and your people, human." Garrosh admitted as he walked in front of her view.

Jaina had to crane her neck up to see him from the prison. Garrosh and another orc were walking up to the cage. He was still in his war gear, with helm tucked under one arm snugly, his cloak was fluttering in the sea breezing that moved the stench or war and death farther inland. A smile was pinioned on his grizzled face. "You gave us a much fiercer fight than I was expecting. Maybe a little bit of orcish influence did rub off on your kind upon Hyjal."

"That is nothing that rubbed off on us, Hellscream." Jaina replied weakly. "It is the human spirit that allows us to fight even at our weakest."

Her words seemed to penetrate Garrosh for a few moments, but he shrugged it off like a bad thought. "Whatever it was I have crushed it beneath my heel and brought your home to ruin. Tell me, human where was your king when all of this was happening, your 'allies'?"

Jaina turned her head having no answer, if only Garrosh and Varian knew how alike they were totally blind to nothing but hatred and their lust for power and domination.

"Should I arrange bargaining talks for her safe return to their king, Warchief?" The orc that always appeared to accompany Garrosh asked.

Garrosh knelt down in the mud so that he could look Jaina eye to eye. "No." He answered mildly, a wicked grin coming to his face. "The Horde does not bargain with pigs. I'm going to keep her as a trophy so that all may know that Garrosh Hellscream fears nothing. Not even an arch-mage of the Alliance." Like lightening he moved his hand through the cage grasping Jaina's throat. His grip was not choking but tight enough were she could not free herself. His smile grew larger as his thumb felt her racing pulse. "Besides, I was always curious why you were Thrall's favorite human, now I have you all to myself to find out."


End file.
